Lost My Heart
by Chokyulate23
Summary: Cerita seorang Lee Sungmin tentang Cho Kyuhyun namjachingunya yang telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu. Fic pertama di fandom screenplays. Come with bad summary! Judul dengan cerita nggak nyambung. Masih banyak kekurangan. RnR please? Hope You Like It!


Hola hola hola chingudeul! ^^ *tebar tomket*

Saya comeback layaknya Super Junior (?) dengan 6jibnya. Tapi kalo saya dengan fic baru nih :D

Setelah beberapa bulan hiatus akhirnya bisa nulis fic lagi karena ada ide nyangsang (?) di kepala saya ._.

Yah, sebenernya ini bukan sepenuhnya ide dari otak saya. Sahabat saya Dinda Larasati a.k.a miichaaaan (bener nggak nih tulisan -.-a) ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan ide cerita fic kali ini. Tapi mungkin aku yang lebih banyak berperan (?) dalam cerita ini ._.v #dihajar

Dan…. Jeng jeng jeng!

Saya kembali nulis fic langsung di fandom Screenplays. Mwehehehe ~ XD *ketawa gaje*

Ya mudah – mudahan sih nggak terjadi apa – apa dengan cerita ini. Soalnya baru pertama kali nulis fic di fandom screenplays.

Selama ini saya nulis di fandom tetangga sih, dan hari ini, jam ini, detik ini, saat ini (?) saya mencoba untuk membuat fic Screenplays, Banzaai~! \(^o^\)(/^o^)/ *gaje*

Omong omong, saya disini membuat pair kesukaan saya, yaitu.. mau tau ya? Mau tau banget apa mau tau aja nih? Yakin mau tau? Masa sih mau tau? Yakin nggak nyesel? Be- *dibekep sama Kyuhyun gara – gara kebanyakan ngomong*

Disini saya membuat fic dengan pair KyuMin, pair kesukaanku dari k-pop idol ~ X3

Entah kenapa kalo ngeliat Kyuhyun sama Sungmin tuh kayaknya gimana gicu~ cocok dah kalo mereka emang beneran couplean. XP *bletak*

Kekeke~

Oke deh, daripada saya banyak omong, mending langsung ke ceritanya aja ya :3

Check this out!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tittle:

Pair: Cho KyuHyun and Lee SungMin

Genre: Romance, Angst.

Disclaimer: tentu mereka milik saya! XP *dibantai* ehehhe.. Maksud saya, mereka milik orang tuanya masing – masing. Tapi kalo cerita ini murni milik saya dan teman saya -.-b

Warning: Boys Love/EYD tidak tepat/Typo(s)/Bad Languange/Alur kecepetan/**Don't Bash this Pair!**/Don't like? Don't Read!

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat jendela kamarnya, namja itu menatap pemandangan luar dengan pandangan yang tidak hidup alias mati. Mati, sama seperti hatinya yang sudah mati. Namja itu Lee Sungmin, kehilangan jiwa dan hatinya. Dan semua itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena perbuatan seorang namja yang bernama, Cho Kyuhyun…

**Sungmin POV**

1 tahun..

Sudah 1 tahun kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Meninggalkan aku yang harus menghadapi kejamnya dunia ini sendirian. Sungguh kejam kau Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tega meninggalkan aku sendirian, di dunia yang gelap ini.

Ya, gelap..

Dunia menjadi gelap bagiku. Dan semua itu semenjak kepergianmu. Gemerlap cahaya perkotaan yang kulihat dari sini tidaklah seterang saat aku bersamamu. Duniaku menjadi lebih berwarna saat bersamamu Kyu. Dan saat bersamamu juga aku bisa merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan.

Tapi semua berubah, berubah semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang telah mengambil nyawamu. Kejadian yang sangat aku ingin lupakan. Masih teringat jelas oleh memoriku semua peristiwa yang terjadi detik itu..

**Sungmin POV End**

~Chokyulate23~

-Flashback-

"Ah, aku terlambat! Semoga Minnie tidak marah karena aku terlambat. Argh! Ini semua gara – gara aku ketiduran. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun pabo!" Kyuhyun berlari dari rumahnya ke taman untuk menemui Sungmin yang mungkin – atau memang sudah – lama menunggunya disana.

Sementara itu di taman,

"Ya! Kemana perginya si evil itu? Hampir dua jam aku menunggunya disini, tapi dia belum menunjukan batang hidungnya sampai detik ini," Sungmin memutuskan beranjak dari kursi taman yang sedari tadi didudukinya dan memutuskan untuk menunggunya di gerbang taman.

Kyuhyun terus berlari tanpa berhenti dan mengucapkan kata maaf kepada orang – orang yang ditabraknya. Hingga saat Kyuhyun tiba di sebrang taman itu, bisa dilihat oleh Kyuhyun wajah Sungmin yang sangat kesal karena sudah menunggunya lama.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun di hadapannya hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal dan cemberut memandang Kyuhyun sambil meletakan kedua tangan di depan dada. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya bisa memasang senyum lima jari. Dan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar jalan, Kyuhyun langsung menyebrang jalan dan tidak menyadari adanya Truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kyuhyunnie, Awas!" Sungmin yang melihat truk itu melaju dengan cepat kearah Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak berharap Kyuhyun bisa menghindarinya. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun yang mendapati Sungmin berteriak seperti itu pun melihat kesamping dan terliat olehnya sebuah truk sedang melaju kearahnya. Dan,

**BRAAKK!**

Kecelakaan pun tidak dapat dihindari, kecelakaan maut yang telah mengambil nyawa seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Nyawa seorang namja yang sangat dicintai oleh Sungmin.

-Flashback End-

~Chokyulate23~

**Sungmin POV**

Lagi,

Kejadian itu terus berputar di otakku seakan memaksaku untuk tidak melupakan kejadian itu. Sungguh rasanya ingin kubenturkan kepalaku ke tembok agar semua memori akan kejadian itu menghilang. Tapi mungkin dengan tindakan bodohku itu semua memorimu akan ikut hilang.

Terkadang aku berpikir untuk menyusulmu ke dunia yang kau tempati saat ini. Tapi aku takut kau kecewa padaku. Kecewa karena aku dengan bodohnya ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Tapi aku percaya dan akan terus menanti. Aku yakin, kau akan menjemputku jika saatnya sudah tiba. Iya kan Kyu?

**Tes..**

Air mataku kembali menetes saat aku mengingatmu Kyu. Sakit hati ini jika kuingat saat ini aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu Kyu. Apa kau tau Kyu? Disini, dihatiku sangat terasa sepi. Aku rindu belaianmu, rindu suaramu, rindu senyummu, rindu pelukanmu. Aku rindu semua yang ada pada dirimu Kyu.

Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Kyu, kapan kau menjemputku? Aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengan dirimu. Sungguh, aku sangat teramat sangat merindukan sosokmu Kyu. Satu tahun tanpa dirimu sudah membuatku kehilangan semangat hidup. Jangankan satu tahun, satu detik kehilanganmu saat itu, mampu membuat hidupku hancur. Hancur tanpa dirimu.

Saat ini aku sendirian Kyu, tidak ada keluarga dan sahabat yang menemani. Aku sendirian menunggumu untuk segera datang menjemputku. Menjemput agar aku aku bisa berada disisimu. Aku tau, mungkin saat ini kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi aku yakin, di kehidupan selanjutnya nanti kita pasti akan bersama.

Kulirik foto yang berada di meja disamping tempatku duduk. Terdapat foto kita saat merayakan anniversary hubungan kita yang telah berjalan 2 tahun. Ya, dua tahun. Waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat. Bahkan aku masih ingat saat bagaimana kau memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingumu dulu.

**Sungmin POV End**

~Chokyulate23~

-Flashback-

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi tanda pelajaran ditunda untuk sementara. Banyak anak yang sudah pergi ke kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang bernyanyi semenjak pelajaran. Tapi tidak dengan namja satu ini, Sungmin masih sibuk dengan rumus – rumus kimia yang tadi dipelajari.

"Ya! Kenapa rumus ini begitu sulit? Sungguh, kepalaku sakit jika melihat ini semua," Sungmin memijat pelipisnya yang mungkin baginya terasa sakit karena berhadapan dengan rumus kimia.

"Salahku juga yang tidak memperhatikan apa yang tadi dijelaskan oleh seonsaeng tadi,"

"Test, test.. ekhem! Bagi namja bernama Lee Sungmin, jika kau mendengar ini. Segeralah melihat kearah lapangan," terdengar suara namja yang memberikan pemberitahuan (?) melalui radio sekolah.

"Suara ini.. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini. Ah, iya! Ini kan suara Kyuhyunnie. Untuk apa dia melakukan hal seperti itu?" Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kea rah jendela untuk melakukan hal yang seperti Kyuhyun katakana tadi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat melihat apa yang dia lihat, terdapat bunga mawar yang membentuk sebuah symbol yang sangat dikenal oleh semua manusia di bumi. Ya, symbol itu berbentuk gambar hati, dan tepat ditengah hati itu berdiri seorang yang sangat Sungmin kenal. Cho Kyuhyun..

-Flashback End-

~Chokyulate23~

**Sungmin POV**

Sungguh manis jika kuingat akan hal itu, dan cukup malu aku dibuat olehmu tuan Cho. Kau sukses membuatku menjadi bahan tontonan saat itu, sungguh rasanya ingin kulempar wajahmu dengan sepatu yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan saat itu. Tapi, meski begitu. Itu adalah moment yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan sampai kapan pun. Sampai ajal menjemputku. Sampai kau muncul dihadapanku.

Aku merindukan saat – saat kita bersama Kyuhyunnie. Saat kita tertawa, merasakan suka dan duka bersama, aku rindu akan itu semua. Ingin kuputar waktu agar aku dapat bisa bersamamu lagi. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Aku bukan tuhan yang bisa memutar waktu kapan pun aku mau.

Seandainya saja waktu itu bukan kau yang tertabrak, seandainya aku lebih awal memberitahumu. Mungkin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, sebuah peristiwa yang sangat aku benci. Mengingat itu semua hanya membuat kepalaku sakit.

Kulirik obat yang ada di genggaman tanganku. Kau tau ini obat apa Kyu? Ini adalah obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter. Kenapa aku bisa memiliki obat penenang ini? Jawabannya mudah, semenjak kau pergi, kau membuatku hampir gila akan kepergianmu. Semenjak ada obat ini, aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Setiap aku mulai memikirkan kenangan kita dulu, itu selalu membuat jiwaku terguncang. Dan hanya dengan meminum obat ini aku bisa sedikit tenang.

Bisa dibilang semenjak satu tahun yang lalu aku kecanduan oleh obat ini. Aku selalu bergantung pada obat ini. Entah apa jadinya jika tidak ada obat ini.

Dan seperti sekarang, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Kuminum obat yang ada di tanganku ini sekitar dua butir, dengan segera kuambil gelas berisikan air putih yang ada diatas meja kecil disamping tempatku duduk. Setelah kuminum obat itu kutunggu selang beberapa menit agar efek obatnya terasa. Tapi kenapa tidak ada bedanya dengan yang tadi?

Kucoba ambil beberapa butir lagi, dan kuminum obat itu. Dan sekarang, sudah terasa lebih sedikit tenang dibandingkan yang tadi. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada sofa yang kududuki sedari tadi. Ouh, kurasa aku mengantuk. Mataku mulai terasa berat.

Kuputuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diriku untuk sejenak. Tapi, sebelum mataku tertutup sempurna. Kurasa aku melihat sosok orang yang kukenal. Sosok itu, terdapat sayap putih membentang dipunggungnya. Senyum yang ku rindukan, sosok yang kurindukan. Sosok itu..

Cho Kyuhyun!

Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Tapi apakah ini mimpi? Kutampar pipiku sebagai tanda apakah ini hanya bunga tidur atau bukan. Terasa sakit. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Terasa setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku. Air mata kebahagiaan. Kulihat Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapanku, dia mengulurkan tangannya. Kusambut dan kugenggam dengan erat tangan Kyuhyun. Tak ingin kulepaskan lagi.

Dengan segera kupeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Kurasakan tangan kekar Kyuhyun membalas pelukanku. Kudengar dia berkata..

"Aku datang, Chagiya,"

Semakin ku tenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya, tak kuasa aku menahan rasa bahagia di dalam hati ini. Terasa seperti banyak ribuan kupu – kupu yang terbang di dalam perutku. Aku tau kau akan datang Kyu. Aku tau kan tak akan meninggalkanku sendiri untuk selamanya. Dan sekarang, aku bisa bersama dengan dirimu.

Ya, akhirnya kita dapat bersatu kembali...

**The End**

Huwaaaa! Capek! *tepar*

Pegel duduk terus selama ngetik nih fic. Tapi yah gapapa lah, mumpung ada ide jadi langsung diketik aja. Lumayan memakan waktu yang lama akibat harus memikirkan kata yang pas untuk ni cerita. Tapi sekalipun dapet kata – katanya pasti nggak nyambung kan ya reader? TwT

Setelah kulihat rasanya cerita ini banyak yang berbelit – belit kata – katanya. Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya? Bagaimana menurut readers?

Saya masih dalam tahap pemula untuk bikin fic. Di ficku yang sebelumnya juga miskin review =w=b

Mancaap bukan~

Semoga readers suka dengan apa yang saya tulis di cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau yang lainnya saya bener – bener nggak tau apa – apa loh. Soalnya 1000% saya nggak jiplak dari cerita manapun. Cerita ini murni dari ide saya dan sahabat saya :3

Saya tau cerita ini masih banyak yang belom sempurna, banyak typo bertebaran dan juga ceritanya yang gajelas banget kan ._.

Yah, mau gimana pun saya mau jadi author yang bisa bikin fic bermutu seperti para senior yang lainnya :3

Hwaiting! XD *bawa pom pom*

Okelah, daripada saya banyak ngomong yang nggak penting kaya coretan diatas barusan. Saya akhiri ini dengan kata..

**Riview Please ~ ***puppy eyes*


End file.
